Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In an augmented reality system, a user's view of the real world is enhanced or augmented with additional information generated by a computing device. Through a display provided to the user, the user may see virtual geometric objects placed onto real objects in a scene of interest. Additionally, non-geometric virtual information may be added about real objects and displayed on the display.